The Heartbroken Queen
by LittleDraco
Summary: Regina is upset and Snow confesses something she had on her mind for years. Set between season 3 and 4


Regina was heartbroken once again. Emma had brought back Robins dead wife back, and now she was alone again.

Regina lyed on her bed holding onto her pillow, crying into it, just thinking about the events of her life.

Four men in her life, her father Henry, her son Henry, Robin and Daniel. Daniel and Regina's father had both died and Robin left to go back to his wife. The only person Regina loved now is with the person whom she was in this situation.

To everyone who lived in Storybrooke they had known her as the Evil Queen, But Regina wanted to be anything but that at the moment, but with the title of Evil she had caused so many deaths mostly in the hands of her guards.

The death of Daniel had started it all.

Regina was forced into a loveless marriage to a King, he was a kind old man but Regina knew deep down she could never love him the way she had loved her Daniel.

The next was her own father. Regina loved how he did not have any magic and use it agance her like her mother had one many times, Henry would let Regina be herself and never forced her in to things she didn't want to do. Regina's father had sacrificed himself for dark magic if it would have known there was a possibility that his daughter could be happy in the future despite everything she had done.

Robin was alive but when Marion had come back from the past, he left to be with her.

Regina, lying on her bed just hoping her past does not repeat itself. Regina knows, she just doesn't want to lose the only person left and if she tries and becomes vengeful again she will lose her only son Henry.

Not really thinking about anything Regina had just noticed that someone was entering her room "Regina?" Regina looked up and saw Snow walking into the room before Snow could say something Regina had to ask the one thing that was on her mind.

"Is Henry ok?" Snow nodded and replied "Henry's fine, he knows what happened and is just giving you some space, but he did say to call anytime and he is ready to come home to you when you are ready."

Regina just agreed and now just needed to know why this women was here "So what are you doing here then." Snow sat on the bed thinking of a way to start.

"Regina, i never told anyone one this, but now it looks like you could hear it." Snow paused just thinking on what to say she was about to tell Regina something she wanted to say for a while now. Regina's mind raced she didn't know what was about to be said but whatever Snow is going to say can't be that bad at the moment.

"if it was up to me to have given you a title, i would not have chosen Evil." Regina looked at Snow confused

"well why not ev-" was all she could say before Snow interrupted her.

"i would have say heartbroken." Snow paused and continued. "i was ten, and still a child, what ten year old doesn't tell someone else's secret and I'm sure Henry has." Regina lowered her head thinking back on it Henry has told a few secrets.

"you lost Daniel and was forced to marry my father because of me."

"no, its wasn't you who forced me it was my mother." Regina replied

"but because of me, my father never would have known about you i feel like that was my fault," again snow was interrupted

"but my mother was the one to set off your horse, she made it run off, she planned it." Snow already had known that

"yes but i could have just said the horse stopped and i walked back and not even mention you. if i didn't say that a brave young women had saved me that day, he probley would have just left it at that. Look Regina we could be talking about this all night but after everything you have ever done, you just wanted to punish me for being a child, if anyone had known about your life and all the pain you had been through i would never had consider you to have been evil, just heartbroken." snow stopped to look at Regina but continued

"you probley just realised that the power from being queen and took it too far in you grieving for Daniel and I've seen how you had been with Henry growing up it was love and your just afraid to lose him." Regina didn't look at Snow at the mention of her son.

"I've seen what you are like before and after the curse. i have seen happiness in you ever since you had adopted Henry. so lets show him that you're not going to be mad and come over for dinner, you , me, David and Henry" Regina then noticed something "and Swan and the pirate?' Regina asked

"They going to Granny's tonight they will be home later." Regina then got off the bed and then noticed just what she was wearing and looked towards her wardrobe. "You don't have to change, if you don't want to its not like were going out." Regina looked down at the black pants and red plain t-shirt she was wearing then noticed that Snow wasn't any better and she was wearing her slippers.

"fine to show i have changed, i to will where slippers to your house." Snow and Regina laughed together at the comment and Snow grabbed the pair that was by her feet and handed them over.

Regina actually had fun that night watching movies and for once fell like she had more than just Henry for her family.

"you maybe my step mother, but your still family. Don't you ever forget that."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Disclaimer: do I own once, no I don't. **


End file.
